ayame's way
by Biobooks
Summary: ayame's ready to admit she loves Naruto but she has a weird way to it


**I do not own naruto**

Chapter one

Return.

The village hidden in the leaf was calm as usual and everyone was saying hello to each other and being polite. The village was different though. They were missing their favorite blonde, Naruto. Without naruto things weren't as fun,exciting, happy. Naruto wasn't just your everyday ninja he brought happiness and joy. Naruto had gone with master jiraiya to train for 3 year. Finally those 3 years were done

ichiraku ramen.

A sigh came from ayame. What's wrong ayame? Asked ichiraku. "Nothing, it's just…..it's not the same without naruto around". Said ayame. "Don't worry ayame he will be back"." I hope it's soon" said ayame while her face was on the counter. A couple hours later ayame was delivering ramen around the village while she was delivering ramen she decided to go to frontgate where naruto had left 3 years ago.

When she got there she sat down on the bench that was facing the gate. She then sat there wondering when will naruto be back. When naruto gets back I'll make him the best bowl of ramen ever. Thought ayame. I wonder how strong he's gotten?

she then imagined 3 pictures of naruto shirtless. She then shook her head in embarrassment. Don't think like that ayame, Naruto is your friend and nothing more. Thought ayame. But...naruto has to look good right. 3 more pictures of popped her head. She then shook her head.

She then got up to go back to the shop but out of the corner of her eye she saw a white haired old man walking to the gate. When ayame turn back around she saw behind the white haired old man was the one and only naruto. As they approached the gate ayame began to walk towards the gate. Naruto had noticed ayame after he was 2 feet away from the gate. When naruto entered the village hidden in the leaf ayame ran and gave naruto a big tight hug.

Ayame long time no see. Ayame was happy to see him she began to tear up when she let him go ayame smiled her wonderful smile. "Naruto it's so great to see you." Naruto smiled at her and was about to say something to her but then a pink haired girl came out of no wear and hugged Naruto." Naruto it's you". Said a very excited sakura.

Oh hey sakura it's great to see. Sakura had her face in naruto's neck and was sniffing him and feeling on him. Ayame felt jealous and was about to do something about sakura,but sakura had gotten off of him before ayame could do anything. Naruto? Said ayame. Yes. "could you stop by ichiraku ramen?" Of course but first i need to check in on grandma tsunade. said naruto.

Naruto and the old man disappeared into the distance as they went to the hokage office.

"Naruto's looking good." said sakura as she licked her lips. Ayame then wanted to strangle sakura for hugging Naruto the way she did. Sakura then turned to ayame. " Ayeme is something wrong?" asked asked sakura. "Hmm." "oh sakura nothing's wrong." Said ayame with a fake smiling. Ayame then walked backed to the ramen shop.

"Dad." screamed ayame "Naruto is back." Oh that's great honey" said ichiraku. "Honey i need to go can you watch the shop for the rest of the night?" "yes i can, naruto is coming later." said ayame with a big smile. Ichiraku then let the shop. After about an hour ayame Sakura came by the shop. "Hey ayame" said sakura. "One diet ramen please." "Coming right up." Ayame went to the cooking station.

"Hey ayame can i tell you something?" asked sakura. "Sure what's up." respond. "Well it's about naruto." said sakura while blushing. Ayame eyes widened. In the back of her mind she jumped over the counter and tackled sakura then stabbed sakura stabbed sakura with chopsticks multiple times and stomped her head in. back to normal. "What about him?" asked ayame as she handed sakura her diet ramen. "Well i kind of have feeling for him." said sakura with a bigger blush. again in the back of her mind she did the same thing again.

"Why do i need to know this?" asked ayame trying not to snap. "Cause i need you to give him this note." "Can you please give it to him?"asked sakura as she hand ayame the note.. "Sure i'll give it to him" sakura then finished her ramen and paid and ran off. Ayame then opened the note.

Note

Naruto i feel deeply about you,can you please come by my house so i can explain further.

-sakura

Ayame then a little bitch fit. "Is now a bad times?" Asked anko. Ayame then calmed down. No come in. anko then went inside the shop and sat down. "So what with the little bitch fit." asked anko. " well...sakura….."

"hey what's in your hand." asked anko seeing the note in ayame's hand. Ayame then showed anko the not from sakura. Anko then laughed loud uncontrollably. "what's so funny." "This note is cheap." " why is it pissing you off" asked anko.

It's pissing me off because i feel that way about Naruto." said ayame blushing and embarrassed. "Well then take him" said anko. "What do you mean." asked ayame not really wanting to know.

Anko then went up to ayame's ear. "Rape him" whispered anko. Ayame's eyes widened. "I could never." "Naruto is my friend, and how would even do it."

anko then reached into her bra and grabbed a smile medicine file with a green liquid in it and handed it ayame. This will put him to sleep just put it in his ramen. "I don't know about this anko." said ayame." Do you want sakura to take naruto for herself?" asked anko. No. "then do it" "i'll see you later, tell me what happens." said anko as she exited the shop.

2 Hours later.

"Hey Ayame." said Naruto as he enter the shop. Naruto you came. Sorry that i came 11:00 at night. "It's fine naruto." said ayame with a smile on her face. "one barbecue pork ramen." "Coming right up." As Ayame was making the ramen she poured the file with the green liquid in it into the ramen.

Once she was finished with the ramen she handed the ramen to naruto. Naruto then dug in like he hadden eaten it in 100 years. "Finished already?" naruto then swallowed all of the juices. "Thanks Ayame, what do i owe you." asked naruto"On the house."

"thanks ayeme." right when naruto was about to get up he fell back down onto his chair. "Hey Ayame can you walk me home i'm feeling kinda tired?" "sure Naruto." said ayame.

Ayame then walked Naruto home. When she got to his house he was asleep. She then went in and laid him in top of his bed. "Ayame was then about to leave, but she kept on thinking about sakura. She then closed Naruto's door, and searched his house and found rope and tied naruto to his bed. After about an hour naruto woke up and felt bound to his bed. And started struggling. He looked around and saw ayame in the corner smiling. Ayame then walked towards him. Naruto then struggle more. When ayame was standing over him naruto was scared out of his mind.

"Ayame what are you doing."

 **Sorry guys i got to end it here. HEY DON'T BE PISSED I FINISHED THIS A 10:00 AT NIGHT. Anyway i will post the next chapter as soon as possible. If you have any questions comments,concerns,and/or ideas leave them in the review box.**


End file.
